1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) glasses driving method and 3D glasses and a 3D image providing display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a 3D glasses driving method using a shutter glasses method and 3D glasses and a 3D image providing display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image technology is applicable to various fields such as information communication, broadcasting, medicine, education and training, military, gaming, animation, virtual reality, computer aided drafting (CAD), and industrial technology. Furthermore, 3D stereoscopic image technology is regarded as a core base technology for next generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication, which is used in all of the aforementioned fields.
Generally, a stereoscopic sense that a person perceives occurs from a complex effect of the degree of a change of thickness of the person's eye lens according to the location of an object to be observed, the angle difference of the object observed from both eyes, the differences of location and shape of the object observed from both eyes, the time difference due to a movement of the object, and other various psychological and memory effects.
In particular, binocular disparity, caused by about a 6˜7 cm lateral distance between the person's left eye and right eye, can be regarded as the main cause of the stereoscopic sense. Due to binocular disparity, the person perceives the object with an angle difference, which makes the left eye and the right eye receive different images. When these two images are transmitted to the person's brain through retinas, the brain can perceive the original three-dimensional stereoscopic image by combining the two pieces of information exactly.
There are two types of stereoscopic image display apparatuses: glasses-type apparatuses which special-use glasses, and nonglasses-type apparatuses which do not use such special glasses. A glasses-type apparatus may adopt a color filtering method which separately selects images by filtering colors which are in mutually complementary relationships, a polarized filtering method which separates the images received by a left eye from those received by a right eye using a light-shading effect caused by a combination of polarized light elements meeting at right angles, or a shutter glasses method which enables a person to perceive a stereoscopic sense by blocking a left eye and a right eye alternately in response to a sync signal which projects a left image signal and a right image signal to a screen.
Of the above methods, the shutter glasses method is a display method using a time difference between a left eye and a right eye. To be more specific, the shutter glasses method is a method which synchronizes image provision of a display apparatus with opening and closing of a left eye glass and a right eye glass, so that a person can perceive a sense of space of the image observed from different angles due to functions of the person's brain.
However, a glasses unit of 3D glasses contains liquid crystal. Therefore, in the 3D glasses using the shutter glasses method, if the liquid crystal has a low responding speed, a crosstalk phenomenon where a right eye image is observed from a left eye glass when the left eye glass opens occurs. Thus, the user cannot watch a decent 3D image and, in addition, the user would feel extreme irritation and fatigue in the eyes when watching the 3D image. Therefore, to use the shutter glasses method, there is a need to seek a method to minimize the irritation the user would feel when wearing shutter glasses.